Waves of Guilt
Author's note: first creepypasta.. It's more depressing than scary. And i asked SirBlaze and i am ''allowed to have my tiny bit of ChaseXSkye in here- It's only background stuff so don't throw a fit over it. Future generation. Caution- contains ''some graphic details He thought it would be an ordinary day. Simple, just like any other in Adventure Bay....But it had spiraled out of proportion so fast... So fast.....Rocky felt the grass under his paws slowly starting to crumble away with the dirt underneath it, tumbling down the cliff-side as he stared out towards the ocean.His teeth clenched and his eyes were bloodshot, tears streaming down his face. It was all his fault.....He could just remember it so clearly.... It had only been a few weeks ago........ Rocky watched as his pups played in the ocean, reluctantly letting the water lap at his paws as he sat and watched them bounce around in the surf. "C'mon dad, why won't you swim with us?" Aurora barked, splashing her brother as she turned to look at her father, smiling widely. Rocky just smiled and shook his head, waving his paw. "I'm good here, Aurora...This is as much water as i can handle.." The pups pouted but then kept splashing around, going further and further out. Rocky noticed this, but brushed it off, knowing they knew not to go too far. A yawn escaped his lips as he put his head down. ".....Maybe....Maybe a quick nap.. Won't hurt....They'll be okay......" He closed his eyes, drifting off ever so slowly..... But his sleep was disrupted by a series of cries and yelps. "DAD!! DAD! HELP! HEEELP!!" Rocky leapt to his paws, eyes darting in a panic as he spotted his pups. They were way far out, farther than they should have been. "The current!" Rocky barked in alarm, realizing that high tide was at its peak, and the current was whisking out his pups right before his eyes. "ZUMA! ZUMA PLEASE ANSWER I NEED YOUR HELP! ZUMA! COME IN!!" The dog cried out, activating his tag as he ran out in the water, his fur bristling as the coldness of the water travelled through his body. He stiffened but tried to swim out as far as he could. "Rocky?! What's wrong?! I'm out on a rescue right now!" Zuma's voice crackled from the puptag, getting lost in the sounds of seagulls and the crashing water. "ZUMA HELP! IT'S THE PUPS!" Rocky sputtered, trying to keep his head above the water as he paddled as fast as he could. The waves were swirling and choppy, blocking his view. "Aurora! S-Sage! W...Winter!!" His voice was muffled by the roaring of the waves, and soon he lost sight of his three pups. He slowly bobbed in the water, looking around desperately before giving up and returning to shore; collapsing as sharp sobs pierced the air, his body shaking as the sound of the waves and seagulls continued on. About five days had passed- and a search party had been out searching the waters and shores every single minute. Kailey, Captain Turbot, and Zuma were scaling the waters, while the others scanned the shores. They all agreed Tundra and Rocky needed to try and keep calm and stay in the Lookout to avoid any breakdowns. Rocky was pacing the floors of the Lookout, not sleeping for days as he awaited news. Ryder kept petting Tundra, who was sobbing hard, her body shivering with every cry. Suddenly, his pup-pad started to ring. "..Captain..?" "......We found them, Ryder..." Captain Turbot's voice was heard from the other end, but it was quiet and solemn. Tundra and Rocky perked their ears, listening for more. ".......I'm sorry... but.....They're....." He just shook his head sadly. ".....Come down to the beach....North pier..." They looked anxiously at each other, Tundra's eyes dilated in fear as she, Ryder, and Rocky went to the shore.... They didn't expect the sight they found when they got there.... The three pups were huddled together, covered in a bit of seaweed. Their bodies were a bit mangled from the rocks and waves...chunks of their flesh were rotting away, pieces missing from their legs from various fish, krabs and possibly a small shark... Tundra hunched over, sobbing uncontrollably as she leaned into Rocky's shoulder; who was staring hard at his kids, trying not to puke. Captain Turbot sighed and covered them with a blanket, shaking his head sadly. ".....It appears that they had drowned...and were scavenged by a few animals in the ocean..... I'm so SO sorry......" He wiped tears from his eyes, trying not to sob as well as Zuma and Kailey hung their heads from where they were on their hovercrafts, tears streaming down their cheeks. "My babies....M....My babies! They...They were too young! Why now?!" Rocky felt his heart shatter in a million pieces as he listened to his mate's cries of pain. Hanging his head, he let his own tears fall down...Just like his whole world had. More days passed, and Rocky felt the atmosphere change dramatically. The others were distant towards him....Chase and Skye kept their pups close to them, and kept giving Rocky weird glances... He could feel their stares on him as he paced outside his puphouse. Even his own brother seemed distant... "....You didn't try hard enough...." Smoky murmured, shaking his head sadly. "....You really ''thought you could take a nap..?" he frowned, remembering Rocky's explanation the day the pups had disappeared. "I just...They were fine....they were close by.....I just thought...." Rocky murmured, but the younger dog just shook his head and walked away, turning his head over his shoulder; "And I thought you were a hero." Tundra was unable to focus on any missions- she wasn't even eating....She was withering away in her puphouse, sobbing and muttering their names as she stopped talking to the others. Even Rocky. Except for that one night..... Rocky was trying to work on his truck, get his mind off of the accident..... "Rocky....." "Tundra?! Oh honey, please tell me you're going to get something to eat; i've been so worri-" his words trailed off as he noticed the cold stare on her face. "....Tundra..?" "....I'm leaving you, Rocky...." She muttered in reply, taking the pin off of her collar and throwing it to the ground. Rocky felt his heart start to beat rapidly, shaking his head in disbelief, like he was just hearing things. "Tundra...Y..You're joking...you've gotta be joking....." "No, Rocky, i'm ''not. ''Because of ''you our babies are DEAD!" She screamed, tears starting to pour down our face. "They were six months old, Rocky!! You were careless, and you LET THEM DROWN!" Tundra's fur was standing on end, her teeth bared. "I'm leaving....I can't even bare to look at you.....I'm staying with Jake on the mountain.....Goodbye." Before he could even mutter a word, she hopped into her vehicle and sped off, leaving the mixed-breed standing there, tears in his eyes and heart shattering. "T...Tundra....." He whispered, his voice low as he felt the sobs start to rise in his chest. "daddy...?" '' Rocky lifted his ears, hearing the tiny voice. "..Who...Who's there..." ''"daddy...why did you let us drown....? why didn't you save us....?" '' the voices continued to float around his ears. He opened his eyes, seeing three tiny transparent figures.... looking just like they had when they were found on the beach... Rocky felt like he was going to be sick, staggering back in bewilderment. "....I...I tried! I tried, I swear!" Sage shook his head, water dripping off of his ghostly form. ''"Obviously not hard enough......" "Didn't you love us...?" ''Winter whispered, her ear almost falling off as she tilted her head, making Rocky gag as he scooted away, shaking his head hard. "I ''DID love you guys! M-More than anything!" He sobbed, eyes shutting as he clenched his teeth. "Stop...Stop it..." The pups circled him, pawing at him and looking up at him with black, soul-less eyes. "You didn't love us.....Why would you let us die....why didn't you save us, daddy? why didn't you save us? why?" The trio continued to chant while Rocky sobbed. "ENOUGH! GO AWAY!" He cried out, opening his eyes when the sound of the chanting faded away. He looked around, then collapsed, letting himself cry until he fell asleep. ....That was just last night.... And now he was here... The sound of the ocean crashing against the rocks was somewhat soothing to his ears as he looked down. He had been so terrified of water...All his life....Scared of getting wet....Scared of drowning.....It was too much to bare when his own children succumbed to his worst fear.....And it was all his fault. He took a step, feeling more of the ground crumbling. His face was blank as he stared down, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. ".....No more..." With that, he pushed off the ground, leaping forward. He felt the wind breezing through his fur as he kept his eyes closed, awaiting the impact of the water. "....I'm coming pups...Daddy's coming...." Category:Depressing Category:Dark Category:Future gen Category:Death Category:Sad Category:Based from fanon Category:Suicide